


Just dont let go of my hand please...

by Heartseeker



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dramedy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, short short story, sorry I suck at tagging, stable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartseeker/pseuds/Heartseeker
Summary: "Hahaha! To think that since you got that job you didn't have time for me for Pete's sake Hyeongjun were living in the same roof yet it still feels like I'm the only person here! Its been 2 years since we celebrated our anniversary together not to mention your birthday and mine to! What's happening to you? Every time you did that I felt neglected you know?" He sarcastically laughs as he argued me."Calm down hyung we can't resolve this if your angry OK?" I calmly said as I walks near him.





	Just dont let go of my hand please...

Hyeongjun's POV

"Minkyu hyung~ I Love you!" I shouted as I run trough the corridor of our school still ashamed on what I did.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! MY ONLY ONE!" I heard him screams as I run away from him probably hiding myself from the embarrassment.

Highschool is the best moment in life of every human being, this is when they spend the most 'fun' and rebellious state. It is also the stage of being in love or what we call puppy love.

That's what I'm in right now were it just started in just a simple 'hi' and an exchange of number and then boom I'm already dating the campus crush.

It's not as easy as what you think it is. It took me a whole month just to confess to him but still it turns out well~

"Hyeongjunie where are you going? Its Sunday!" Minkyu hyung ask as I wear my shoes.

"Sorry hyung my boss needs me urgently. I will make up to you later OK?" I explained as I tiptoed to kiss him.

I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes as I say that I'm having a work but why does his eyes were so dull.

"But were having a date and it's our anniversary!" He raises his voice which startles me.

"B-but I have an obligation! Can't you see this is for our future~" I retorted.

During those days the sparks never leaves us every touch lingers with love and affection.

Every moment is so bright and lovely. There were no dull moments when we're together.

He always look at me with those heartwarming eyes that makes me special in every time when our eyes met.

It's like a never ending fairytale ~

"You see I also have a tons of paper works but I still took a day off because of this! Am I the only one who's still holding on in this relationship?" He suddenly blurted out as tear roll down from his eyes.

"Bu-" I was cut off by his sudden rant.

"You always say that unreasonable reason of yours don't you dare saying that lame reason to me again! Am I a hurdle? Am I weighing you down?" He question me.

That's when my tears started to fall.

You were not a hurdle nor a weight! You were my inspiration!

That's what I wanted to say but my throat didn't make a sound.

Just a simple day out while our hands were intertwined to each other on the bench in the park while watching those elementary students.

Smiling like dumb at night while texting each other, momentarily squealing when he say some cheezy lines he gets on some drama.

And even walking to school with him with some street foods in our hand while acting lovey dovey even though we're already late in school. It's such a treasure ~

"Hahaha! To think that since you got that job, you didn't have time for me! For Pete's sake Hyeongjun were living in the same roof yet it still feels like I'm the only person here! Its been 2 years since we celebrated our anniversary together not to mention your birthday and mine too! What's happening to you? Did you know that every time you did that I felt neglected!?" He sarcastically laughs as he argued me.

"Calm down hyung we can't resolve this if your angry , OK?" I calmly said as I walks near him.

"Tsk! Just go! Your work is more important than me right?" He blurted out.

"It isn't! You know how much I love you right?" I reasoned as I attempt to cup his face with my hands.

"Sheez, I'm tired of being your second priority Hyeongjun!" He rants as he swats my hands away.

"Yah! Your not the only one who's not comfortable in here! Tsk, just say if you're leaving me! I know that Dongpyo and you were still in touch with each other!" I raised my voice.

He halts the moment I mentioned Dongpyo's name.

"Ofcourse well be in touch we're colleagues! You're being unreasonable again Hyeongjun!" He argued back.

I was about to shout back when the door swung open just to reveal an annoyed Wonjin.

"Yah you two don't you ever forget that my house is freaking near at yours and don't you f*cking forget that he is your Personal assistant Minkyu same goes to you Hyeongjun he is your boss! You were both dumb! Every year at the same time and the same area of your house the both of you will argue about this and that, don't you ever have a decency??? The both of you will be the death of me!" He ended his long speech as some of our neighbors laugh at the sight.

Minkyu's POV

After Wonjin's long speech/rant reality hits me hard enough to make me blush.

"F*ck I forget it again!" I groaned as massage my temples out of frustration.

When I look in front of me there stands Hyeongjun, face plastered in deep red. His fingers grasping at the hem of his office uniform probably he forgot it too.

"I-I forget to se-set your name in your number again." He stuters as he scratches the back of his neck.

I check my phone contacts and to my dismay I forgot to change it too.

(In Hyeongjun's phone Minkyu's name is Boss while in Minkyu's phone Hyeongjun's name is Mr.PA)

"Mine too." I awkwardly says.

"Fudge! You two will be the death of me for sure!" Wonjin exaggeratedly yells as he massage his temples.

"Hahaha Wonjin you look like an old lady!" Hangyul hyung teases as he peeks on the door.

With that all of us bursted into laughter.

"Well Woonjin isn't it a good habit of ours?" I ask him as I scoots near Hyeongjun who were blushing from the moment Wonjin's speech/rant ends.

"Yeah, and I hope you two will break up!" He sarcastically says as he rolls his eyes.

"That won't happen. Just don't let go of my hand please, hyung?" Hyeongjun suddenly mumbles as he intertwined our hands together.

I saw the disgusted face of Wonjin same goes to the cringing ones of Hangyul.

"Yah! You two were still salty that I'm the one that Hyeongjun picks!" I blurted out which earns a scoff from both of them.

"Yeah I will never ever let go of your hand even when you doesn't like me anymore!" I calmly says as I stole a kiss from him.

My heart flutters as his eyes adorably grew larger indicating that he was caught off guard and the pink hue in his cheeks.

I will never stop loving him for sure.

"Just go to the bedroom and fuck each other!" Wonjin who I thought leaves already suddenly scoffs.

When I look at them still standing at the door with their disgusted expression plastered on their face I just smirks.

"Yeah sure and I will make sure that it'll be an awsome one" I bragged as I smirks on them again.

They just rolled their eyes and walks out with the poor door being slammed again to close it.

"Yah! Our door is not cheap don't you-" I was in the middle of my sentence when Hyeongjun taps my shoulders.

"Let's go." He shyly mumbles with a deep red blush on his face.

"Huh?" I asks with a clueless expression on my face.

"You know... The bedroom thingy~" he mumbles again in a more likely whisper tone.

With that I just blushed so hard that I even feel my face heats up.

Hyeongjun if you only know ~

"Wahhh! This will be the best anniversary gift ever!" I exclaims as I lift him off the floor and rush to our bedroom.

The end~


End file.
